Don't Worry About Me
by Lizardleap
Summary: An oneshot about Asriel when you visit him in the ruins using the dialogue from the game.


They were here. Why were they here? Why wouldn't they just leave?!

"_Don't worry about me." _He pleaded. _"Someone has to take care of these flowers."_

They just came closer.

"_Frisk, please leave me alone.__I can't come back."_

**What's to stop you? **They signed, giving him a desperate look. They knew he'd done it before, in other timelines.

"_I just can't, OK?I don't want to break their hearts all over again." _Not like last time. Had Frisk forgotten that's the whole reason they'd reset? Because when Toriel found out, it broke the whole family. Toriel was filled with grief, and it only further broke Sans to see her like that, and his anger at seeing Flowey so emotionless and uncaring about it caused him to finally snap, and with no save points on the surface…

"_It's better if they never see me." _He decided.

"_... why are you still here?" _He could feel the tears trying to creep into his eyes. No. He pushed them back down. He wasn't a crybaby.

"_Are you trying to keep me company?"_

"_Frisk..." _He paused confused about why they stayed.

"_Hey.__Let me ask you a question." _He began, feeling curiosity ebbing at him.

"_Frisk...__Why did you come here?__Everyone knows the legend, right...?__'Travelers who climb Mt. Ebott are said to disappear.'" _He paused.

"_Frisk.__Why would you ever climb a mountain like that?__Was it foolishness?__Was it fate?__Or was it...__Because you...?_ _Well...__Only you know the answer, don't you...?"_

He paused to take a breath, the tears pushed against the floodgate, but he used his measly scrap of determination to hold them back. _"I know why Chara climbed the mountain.__It wasn't for a very happy reason._

"_Frisk.__I'll be honest with you." _Regret pulled at his soulless heart. _"Chara hated humanity._ _Why they did, they never talked about it._ _But they felt very strongly about that." _He had felt it in their soul on that horrible day.

"_Frisk...__You really ARE different from Chara." _He said, remembering all that determined hate that had threatened to consume him.

"_In fact, though you have similar, uh, fashion choices...__I don't know why I ever acted as if you were the same person." _Yes he did. He'd been trying to hold on to that good part of Chara. The part that loved chocolate, and made funny gifts for dad, and loved to draw and- No. That Chara was gone.

"_Maybe...__The truth is...__Chara wasn't really the greatest person.__While, Frisk...__You're the type of friend I wish I always had.__So maybe I was kind of projecting a little bit._

"_Let's be honest.__I did some weird stuff as a flower." _Regret. So much regret. All that regret and grief, it had consumed him during their fight. All those feelings he hadn't felt in ages, flooding forth and rushing through. It was all too much.

"_There's one last thing I feel like I should tell you.__Frisk, when Chara and I combined our SOULs together..._

"_The control over our body was actually split between us.__They were the one that picked up their own empty body." _The bad memories flushed through.

Suddenly losing control.

His arms moving without him telling them too.

And their voice in his mind.

Encouraging him.

He had ignored all of the hate and malice hidden behind it.

Too overjoyed at hearing their voice after he thought he had lost them.

"_And then, when we got to the village..."_

He gently lay their body in the blossoms of yellow, the seeds catching in his white fur.

"_They were the one that wanted to..."_

He turned to see the see a crowd of people, standing in shock and fear.

"_... to use our full power."_

He felt his magic summoning a fireball.

"_I was the one that resisted."_

Desperately he tried to hold it back.

"_And then, because of me, we..."_

He felt something slice through him.

"_Well, that's why I ended up a flower."_

Crumbling into dust. His whole body shattering.

Chara speaking to him with disappointment in his last moments.

**You Idiot.**

"_Frisk...__This whole time, I've blamed myself for that decision.__That's why I adopted that horrible view of the world. _

"'_Kill or be killed.'_ The tears finally escaped. _"But now...__After meeting you..._ _Frisk, I don't regret that decision anymore._ _I did the right thing._

"_If I killed those humans..._ _We would have had to wage war against all of humanity." _It wasn't that. He remembered that one timeline. Were Frisk had accidentally killed out of frustration. The way the love had consumed them, even from one measly kill. If he had slaughtered that village…

"_And in the end, everyone went free, right?__I still feel kind of sad knowing how long it took..." _All those resets. He didn't care that he was acting like this was the last one.

"_... so maybe it wasn't a perfect decision." _No. It was far from perfect. If he had gotten those souls and freed them, all those years of monsters being stuck underground, when the surface could have been theirs' to explore.

"_But you can't regret hard choices your whole life, right?__Well, not that I have much of a life left." _He could feel his remains of a soul slowly fading away. Was that a flash of green on his paw?

"_But that's besides the point.__Frisk, thank you for listening to me.__You should really go be with your friends now, OK?" _He didn't want them to see him fade away. How his emotions would crumble until all he had left was his LV and hate.

"_Oh, and, please...__In the future, if you uh, see me...__Don't think of it as me, OK?" _Please don't do what you did last time.

"_I just want you to remember me like this." _I want her to remember me like this. "_Someone that was your friend for a little while." _Only a little while. It was all about to end.

"_Oh, and Frisk...Be careful in the outside world, OK?" _Please. Don't reset again. _"Despite what everyone thinks, it's not as nice as it is here." _Don't let the responsibilities push you back down here again.

"_There are a lot of Floweys out there._ _And not everything can be resolved by just being nice." _Some humans are almost as emotionless as me.

"_Frisk...__Don't kill, and don't be killed, alright?_

Why did they stay?

"_That's the best you can strive for."_

They were still here.

"_Well, see you."_

Perhaps he had to be more direct."

"_Frisk..."_

But they only came closer.

"_Don't you have anything better to do?"_

**Just a oneshot I thought I'd write before returning to my other story. I hope you enjoyed it. Everything in italics is from the original game dialogue, Undertale and all its characters bel****ong to Toby Fox.**


End file.
